Niobium and hydrogen can form a niobium hydride surface coating on superconducting niobium cavities at approximately 100° K. The niobium hydride interrupts the superconducting properties of the cavity surface and causes what is commonly referred to as “Q disease”. A superconducting niobium cavity suffering from Q disease must be put through a costly time and energy thermal cycle to remove the effects of Q disease. Determining the mobility of hydrogen as a function of temperature in superconducting niobium cavities can contribute significantly to the understanding of conditions that promote or cause Q disease. It would therefore be highly useful to have a method for determining the mobility of hydrogen as a function of temperature in superconducting niobium cavities.